Reapers
by Soul Dragneel WZZY
Summary: Estaba cansado del mundo y de la gente, nunca me importo nadie. Hasta que vi mi propio cuerpo lleno de sangre en la calle, ese día mi existencia cambio ¿Sobrevivir una semana para volver a la vida?
1. Prologo

Ok. ¿Cómo están?, yo quería hacer una historia de Halloween, pero no se me ocurrió nada y quise hacer un long-fic y se que debo continuar "Mi Neko Rubia" XD. Esta historia estará basada en The World Ends With You (el juego están hermoso que quiero una secuela)

Pareja: Ninguna, o talves si :3

Disclaimer: Ft y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama y TWEWY y su historia es propiedad de Square-Enix

Antes que nada, síganme en tumblr XD

**Reapers  
Prologo. y CapI parte 1**

Era un mañana tranquila en la ciudad de Magnolia. Se podía ver a un peli-rosado caminar por la calle

**Natsu's POV.**

-**Quítense de** **mi camino, me estorban…..¡CALLENSE, Dejen de hablar!, Váyanse al diablo-**pensaba el chico llamado Natsu mientras se ponía unos audífonos-**Se valerme por mi mismo, tengo mis opiniones, así que tu no hables, ok?-**se detiene cerca de un grafitti-**Odio a la gente, siempre la odie y nunca me gustara-**tocaba el grafitti mientras sonreía melancólicamente-**Esto es lo único que me gusta-**un auto iba a alta velocidad, pero el joven no se dio cuenta hasta que se dio vuelta, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde. Todo se volvió negro

El chico estaba despertando en medio de la calle.-**¿Q-qué paso ugh?-**se toca el costado derecho de su pecho-**Oigan…..oigan ¿me escuchan?-**se dio cuenta de que el conductor del vehículo mira a cierto y se asusto y se subió al auto y se fue-**Oye espera imbécil!, me pregunto que estaba mirando-**miró a donde miraba el tipo y se quedó en shock-**¿Q-qué mierda?, ¿Qué hace mi cuerpo ahí si yo estoy aquí?.acaso yo…..¿estoy muerto?**


	2. Cap I: ¿Estoy muerto?

Wazza Damas y Caballeros XD  
Quise adelantar la 2da parte del Cap I, ya que este será un fic semanal.  
Disclaimer:Ft. Y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Mashima-sensei y TWEWY y su trama son propiedad de Tetsuya Nomura y Square-Enix 

**Reapers**

**Cap I. p2: ¿Estoy muerto?, ¿Puedo volver a la vida?**

**Natsu's POV**

**-¿Qué está sucediendo, por qué mi cuerpo está ahí tirado si yo estoy aquí?-**Decía asustado y en shock el peli-rosado, mientras trataba de mantenerse en control el cuerpo real del chico empezó a brillar de un color carmesí-**¿Qué mierda?-**La luz salió disparada hacia Natsu y el se protegió, pero la luz llego a su mano y se convirtió en un pin negro con una calavera de dragón roja-**¿Mi cuerpo se convirtió en este pin?, tch-**lanzó el pin al aire y cayó en su mano, pero se desmayó.

**Normal POV**

En un edificio se vio a un chico peli-azabache sin camisa(Ustedes ya saben quien es XD) y unas alas de murciélago que parecen tatuajes-**¿Así que tenemos un nuevo jugador, eh?. Sera interesante-**saltó del edificio y toma al joven y se fue volando a la calle principal. 2 minutos después lo dejo en el suelo-**Oye despierta-**Natsu despertó-**¿Q-quién eres?-**le pregunto el peli-cerezo al joven-**No te interesa, pero ¿quieres participar?-**le pregunto-**¿Participar?-**le pregunto devuelta-**Si, para volver a la vida-**le respondió el peli-azabache-**S-si-**aceptó Natsu-**Ok, pero tienes que darme algo a cambio-**sonrió divertidamente el azabache-**Si-**le respondió-**Te doy mis recuerdos-**dijo el pelirosado decidido-**¿Eh?, ¿Hablas enserio?-**pregunto sorprendido pero sonriendo –¡**si, te doy mis recuerdos a cambio de participar!-**grito el pelirosado-**Ok, pero déjame decirte que olvidaras hasta esta charla y solo recordaras tu nombre, ¿capicci? (N/A:No se cómo se escribe)-**le conto el joven-**Solo hazlo, maldito bastardo-**grito mientras que la mano del misterio joven brillaba en un color celeste con un aire frio-**Pues bienvenido-**coloco su mano en la frente de Natsu y el se quedaba dormido y todo se volvía negro.-**Esto me huele a un ascenso-**Se rio el joven mientras se daba vuelta y se iba volando.  
-

**IO; Minna!. Aquí SD WZZY presentándose con un long-fic, y no se enojen si no actualizo Mi Neko Rubia, es que en estos momentos no tengo el pendrive con el archivo de ese fic. Y como estoy tratando de darme vuelta TWEWY otra vez, me puse a pensar en el juego con los personajes de Ft. Como los personajes del juego.  
Como sea, acepto sus review para responder dudas y si puedo les mandare saludos XD.  
Sayo Minna!  
**


End file.
